


Let's Do It Like They Do on the Discovery Channel

by MechBull



Series: Follower Appreciation & Tumblr Meme Ficlets [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Admit it, you sang the title. Tumblr meme: meeting on a train ride au





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz hid a smile behind his hand as he watched the antics of the young monkeys playing in the distance. The zoo train always slowed to a crawl as it rounded the bend near this particular enclosure, which always seemed fairly serendipitous to him. He loved all kinds of monkeys, of course, but he had a special fondness for the absolutely absurd _Nasalis larvatus_. The long bulbous noses, the pot belly…the creatures reminded him more than a little of dear, departed Grandpa Fitz.

And then after this, it’d be the orangs and then the – 

“Oh, wow! Look at that one’s nose!” a child shrieked into his ear.

The next thing Fitz knew, he had a knee to the groin from a kid climbing over him to get to the other side of the train, and he was seeing stars while fighting the urge to throw up. 

“Oh, holy fu – ” 

He bit off the curse, curling into himself a bit and biting his fist. 

“ _Jacob!_ ”

The kid, who had been practically hanging over the edge of the train car, turned sheepishly around. Fitz tried not to glare at him. 

“I’m so sorry,” the woman said. “Jacob, apologize.”

“Sorry.” It didn’t sound the most sincere, especially considering how quickly he turned around to look out again. 

The woman’s repeated apology was more credible, and Fitz started in surprise when it was accompanied by a cautious hand to his shoulder. 

“Are you…OK?”

He glanced at her, then nearly did a double take. She was gorgeous. He had no intention of letting her think his cock was in any way non-functional.

“Absolutely fine,” he assured her, ignoring the lingering tenderness. 

How he had managed to miss the fact that he was sitting next to a goddess was beyond him. Certainly he was thrilled as always to take the day off work to go to the zoo – his reward whenever he successfully finished a project – but one would think he wouldn’t have been _that_ distracted. Fitz racked his mind for something to say, anything that would get them off the topic of his penis and on to something that might make her want to talk about his penis again, someday. 

“Why is its nose like that?”

The question wasn’t even directed at him but Fitz almost involuntarily responded.

“It’s just the way it grows. The cartilage and whatnot,” he said, trying not to get too scientific and almost sounding uninformed as a result. He cringed at the poor response, hoping she didn’t think he was an idiot.

“What’s cart’lage?”

Fitz glanced at the woman and she lifted her eyebrows in challenge, almost daring him to be the one to get sucked into endless child questions. And Fitz took the challenge, in part to show off a bit, but mostly because it seemed less dangerous. For God’s sake, here was this woman who no doubt wanted to have a nice day with her son and probably had a partner – no husband, or at least no ring, which Fitz had immediately, as subtly as possible, checked – waiting for them. She didn’t need some stranger ogling her.

Anyway. He turned towards the kid, reaching out to tap his nose. “It’s this stuff here.” Lifting his hand to his own ear, Fitz pulled at the lobe. “Or here. Stiff, yet flexible” – oh God, that sounded horrible – “tissue. Gives it structure.” 

“Oh.”

“It’s called a Proboscis monkey,” Fitz added for good measure. “Proboscis means nose.”

“Oh. Look! That one’s _thing_ is red and black!”

“Better than black and blue,” Fitz muttered before he could stop himself.

The snort next to him told him it wasn’t as quiet as he’d meant it to be. He shot her a quick glance, blushing slightly. Her eyes twinkled back at him and Fitz swallowed. He focused on the kid again.

“All the males are like that. It’s just what they look like.”

“Oh. Aunt Jemma, look! Look at the little ones!”

 _Aunt_ Jemma. Fitz’s heart soared. 

Not that it meant anything. She could still be involved with someone. She might not even be interested in him. But still… _Aunt_ Jemma. 

“Cute, aren’t they?” she commented.

“I’ll say,” Fitz breathed out. God _damn _it, he needed some kind of filter. He whipped his head around, staring out the train with intensity, too nervous to look to see if she’d heard him – or worse, understood him.__

__“Hey, why is that one’s butt all red? Is that just the way they look too?”_ _

__“Ah.” _Shit_. “Um, that…that…”_ _

__“That means,” Jemma said, rescuing him, “that the female is ready for a baby. It lets the male know he should try to get her pregnant.”_ _

__“Oh. Are they our cousins too?”_ _

__Fitz sighed in relief, hoping that’d be the end of it._ _

__“All monkeys are,” Jemma explained. “Some closer than others. Like you and Tony compared to you and Steve.”_ _

__“Oh. So does that mean human girls get red butts when they are ready for a baby too?”_ _

__Fitz wanted to die._ _

__“No,” said Jemma, almost slyly. “But they have other ways of letting boys know they’re interested.”_ _

__Fitz’s reaction was automatic and probably a little too eager. He turned to look at her, rather hopeful, and she was staring back at him, a promising smile growing on her face. She blinked, and Fitz exhaled sharply._ _

__“Oh. Look - !”_ _

__“I’m Jemma,” she said unnecessarily._ _

__“Fitz._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...You asked for it.

He spent half the day wondering if he was over-staying his welcome, whether Jemma and her nephew really wanted him tagging along or were just being polite while hoping he would leave them alone. The other half, he spent – as crude as the term was – eye-fucking Jemma and guiltily feeling like it was the kid who was the third wheel they couldn’t wait to ditch. 

After the train ride, they strolled down towards the sea animal section, coming across some peacocks wandering the grounds. Fitz felt very self-conscious, knowing her eyes were on him as he explained to Jacob that sometimes, a boy wanted to show off to get a girl to notice him. 

But at the dolphin show, Jemma gasped in surprise and curled into him when the cackling dolphins followed their trainers’ instructions to splash the first few rows. Jacob was far too enthralled to notice that his aunt and their new friend weren’t paying attention anymore. Fitz slid his thumb across her cheekbone, clearing away a droplet. It took everything in him to drag his gaze from hers. 

The lions put the primates to shame, at least as far as awkward yet exhilarating questions went. Fitz left it to Jemma to come up with some reason why the daddy lion was climbing onto the mommy lion’s back. He was too busy blushing and hoping his cock would behave itself. Especially when Jemma _accidentally_ brushed her hand against his when they turned away and started walking again. 

Jemma’s favorite was clearly the butterfly enclosure. Her delighted laugh and wide smile as one landed on her head left Fitz speechless until they were surrounded by snakes. Then he spent the entire time trying to get her to laugh again by pretty thoroughly convincing Jacob he was a Parselmouth. Jacob stared at him in terrified awe the entire time. 

At their last stop of the day, Fitz stayed behind, staking out a good vantage point to record the other two as they rode an elephant. Holding his phone out in front of him, fighting a grin at the matching ecstatic expressions on their faces, he could only think that he was very, very happy he took the day off. 

“Will you send that video to me?” Jemma asked, noticeably nervous, after the ride was finished. 

“Absolutely. What – um, what’s your number?”

“Here,” Jemma replied, taking the phone from him. “I’ll just do it.”

He wanted to watch her, wanted to get some kind of insight as to any ulterior motives she had or if he was reading too much into it or – but Jacob was demanding his attention, talking a mile a minute about the elephant ride. And the next thing he knew, Jemma was handing the phone back, which he reluctantly pocketed. It probably would have been too obvious to check what, if anything, she had done. 

Ultimately, though, the day had to end. It might have been his imagination, but Fitz felt they both were walking slower than natural as they made their way through the gates. Jacob was skipping ahead, just close enough to be in sight and just far enough that they had some privacy.

“Thank you, Fitz,” Jemma said suddenly. “This is probably not how you imagined your day going.”

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “No,” he allowed. “It’s been a lot better.”

He was rewarded by a small smile and a faint blush and her staring straight ahead as if she couldn’t make eye contact. Fitz looked forward as well, fighting a smirk as he added, “Jacob’s a cool kid.”

Her laughter was breathy. “Yeah, yeah, he is. I think he likes you a lot.”

The kid himself was cheerfully greeting a woman waiting by a car parked along the curb. Before Fitz could reply to Jemma’s statement, maybe ask her if Jacob was the only one, she was stepping forward to greet the woman as well. And with that, there was a bit of controlled chaos, with Jacob getting hustled into the back seat even as he called out goodbye to Fitz and then launched into an animal-related story, with cars honking as they tried to get around them, with bags of souvenirs and Jemma’s purse getting shoved into the car, with dodging another random kid running down the sidewalk. And before Fitz could say anything, Jemma had turned to him, had given him a quick kiss to the cheek, and – they were gone. 

He made it home in something of a daze, and he’d been sitting on the edge of his bed, jacket still on and keys still in his hand, for several minutes before he suddenly remembered his phone. He nearly ripped something struggling to get it out of his pocket, but soon enough, he had his messages open.

She hadn’t just forwarded the video to her number. She’d saved her info in his contacts. As _Jemma xoxo call me asap_.

So, he did. It rang one and a half times before she answered it. She sounded excited and a bit nervous, and he felt very much the same way.

“Hello?”

“It’s, um – ” he cleared his throat. “Fitz. It’s Fitz.”

“I know,” she replied with a slight giggle.

“Oh. Right. So. That is, would you – ”

“Fitz,” she interrupted, any trace of nervousness gone. She sounded sultry. “226 Chestnut.”

“I’m sorry?”

“226 Chestnut. That’s my address.”

She hung up. Fitz stared at his phone for one brainless moment. And then he jumped to his feet.

**

Fitz quickly huffed into his palm, testing his breath, and then he reached out to knock on the door, just beneath the number _226_.

“I’m coming!” 

Fitz closed his eyes as he imagined her calling out those words again soon. He heard footsteps and then a pause, so he shot a smile at the peephole, and then the door opened and his eyes immediately zoomed down her body.

She had changed. 

Fitz gulped. 

“Hi,” he croaked out, still staring at the lacy border of the red dress’s plunging neckline. Every last speck of willpower was devoted to him dragging his eyes back up to her face.

Her lipstick matched the dress and her eyes twinkled and her hair curled beguilingly around her face. 

“Hi,” she whispered back. “Come in.”

Fitz didn’t need telling twice. “You look…wow,” he stupidly managed as he walked past her into the foyer. 

“Thank you. But, Fitz, I wanted to ask you something serious.”

“Hmm? What?” Her tone didn’t match her statement, and to be fair, Fitz still felt like he was about five steps behind in the whole matter. 

“Did Jacob hurt you before? When he…” she trailed off, nodding significantly at his crotch. 

Fitz blinked, then rapidly shook his head. “No! No, I don’t even – ”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

Fitz snapped his mouth shut. He tilted his head at her, still feeling very confused. Jemma’s answering smile only added to the feeling.

“As an aunt,” she said, stepping closer and closer, “I’m very experienced at kissing boo-boos to make them feel better.”

She had made him speechless for the umpteenth time that day. But when she closed the remaining distance between them, he didn’t need words. Instead, he pulled her closer, hands catching slightly on the lace of her dress as he wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss with a groan, finally giving into the temptation he had felt since the moment he saw her. 

She embraced him, one hand resting between his shoulder blades as she pulled him closer, the fingers of her other hand digging into his scalp and tangling in his curls. She arched her back, and he followed her, supporting her weight as they continued to kiss. The position brought their lower bodies together, and she gasped when she felt how he was already responding to her – how he had been desperate to respond to her all day and he finally could. She ground against him, pressing her sex into the straining bulge of his cock, and it was Fitz’s turn to gasp. 

They broke the kiss but didn’t separate far. Their breath intermingled, coming out in shaky, irregular pants, and they stared into each other’s eyes, both somewhat dazed. 

“You’re incredible,” Fitz informed her. 

She responded with another kiss, another press of her hips against his, another small moan in the back of her throat. A little jolt broke them apart briefly, and Fitz realized he had forced her against the back of the sofa. He reached down, adjusting his hold on her to lift her up and set her on the narrow edge. As he’d hoped, she kept her balance by wrapping her legs around his waist. Her dress rode up, and he skimmed one hand along her thigh, up underneath the dress until he was cupping her bare bottom and his fingers were pressing half-moons into the soft flesh. He used his hold to pull her closer still until they were grinding against each other again. 

Fitz tore his mouth away, moving just slightly to suck rough hickeys into her neck, spurred on by her harsh, wet gasps directly next to his ear. 

“I’ve been picturing this all day,” she whispered, before drawing his earlobe between her teeth. 

Any response Fitz might have given turned into a grunt when her hands dropped to his fly. She unzipped it quickly, releasing the pressure on his cock. Her hands slipped between the flaps of his trousers and she began to stroke him. Fitz moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and dropping one hand to the frame of the sofa and gripping it tightly as he thrust into her grip. 

“Me too,” he gasped. “Bedroom?”

Jemma chuckled, impossibly turning him on even more. She pulled away, holding him at arm’s distance and damn near making him whimper. 

“Would you think any less of me if I said ‘take me right here?’”

In the closest call of his post-puberty life, Fitz almost came on the spot. Once he had control of himself, he shook his head frantically. “On the couch?”

Jemma shook her head, coyly biting her lip, letting it go so it puffed back up, red and wet. “I think those lions had the right idea.”

Fitz’s eyes bugged out, and Jemma took advantage of his shock to push him away from her so she could hop off the sofa. She reached one hand over the side, blindly picking up a cushion that she dropped on the floor at their feet.

“Do you have a – ?”

After a moment’s confusion, Fitz figured out what she was asking. He nodded, relieved that he had taken the time to grab one before he left his flat. He had his wallet out and was opening it with far more speed than grace when Jemma lowered to her knees directly in front of him. She reached up her hands to the sides of his trousers, tugged them down and leaned forward to slowly, sensually suck the head of his cock into her mouth. She pulled off with some slight suction, kissed the tip, then grinned up at him.

“There. All better,” she informed him saucily.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Fitz breathed out. 

He lost all control then, reaching down to force her into position even as he dropped down as well. She half-laughed, half-yelped as he tugged and pushed until she was kneeling on the cushion and her hands were braced in front of her. He took a brief second to roll the condom on, and then wrapped one arm around her lower waist. He yanked her closer, before sliding his hand down, his fingers finding her clit as he buried himself in her. Jemma moaned, long and low, dropping her head down and clenching around him. Fitz began to move, unable to hold back and receiving no sign from her that she wanted him to. They rocked together, fast and animalistic. He didn’t even notice the rough fabric of her dress where he rubbed against her, or the unyielding hard surface of the floor as the pillow got pushed away. He brought one arm up to grope at her breast, while the other stayed below, his fingers working her clit mercilessly. Jemma pushed back against him, arching her back like a cat, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she fought for breath. On instinct, Fitz dropped his own head, latching his teeth onto the crook of her neck and biting. She let out a high-pitched shout and shuddered into orgasm. Fitz gave up to the sensation, pulsing inside of her as he came. They both dropped to the ground, Fitz on top of her still. He couldn’t stop moving though, his thrusts slower and weaker, the caress of his fingers softer and more soothing. Jemma moaned, twisting around beneath him to kiss again, despite the awkward angle.

When they broke apart, Fitz opened his eyes and caught her staring back at them. Her own expression was dazed and sated.

“I’m so glad I took Jacob to the zoo instead of the waterpark.”

Fitz barked a laugh. “Next weekend, I’ll take you both. Wanna see you in a swimsuit.”

Jemma grinned, tightening her walls around his sensitive cock and making them both inhale sharply. “’Kay.”

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” Fitz confessed, more serious than he meant it to sound but nonetheless completely sincere.

It was Jemma’s turn to laugh. “That’s just biology.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted this far too fast. Please excuse any writing or primatology errors.


End file.
